Użytkownik:Jakubkongu
Hej wszystkim. Nazywam się Kuba. Mam 14 lat ( rocznikowo 15 bo jestem z 9 listopada). Moje ulubione bionicle to każdy zielony bionicl (oprócz gorast mistika bo z 2008/2 najbardziej lubię tahu mistika) a szczególnie to kongu (inika i mahri), lewa(w każdej formie), gresh i vastus Zbieram Bionicle praktycznie od początku, ale zakończyłem zbiór w 2008 Moim pierwszym Bioniclem był tahnok-va. Potem zbierałem je już po kolei. Ostatnim był kongu mahri. Choć zakończyłem zbiór na 2008 to nadal interesuję się bioniclami i śledzę historie i nowe zdarzenia. Od kiedy odkryłem EB codziennie staram się coś zredagować choć nie zawsze mam czas. Interesuję się głównie: BIOCLAMI, LEGO, czasami PRL-u (głównie rolnictwo, PGR), stanem wojennym, techniką ( w sensie samochody i ich budowa), fizyką, majsterkowaniem ( czyli jak zrobić coś z niczego), informatyką i techniką rolnictwa współczesnego. Posiadam Nokie 5130 Xpressmusic.Lubię głównie polskie komedie (tetralogia Olafa Lubaszenki,Dzień świra, Killer) (choć zagranicznymi nie pogardzę np. O dwóch takich co poszli w miasto.) i filmy w 3D np.Avatar. Mój zbiór 2001- brak 2002- bohrok va ( tahnok va) bohrok ( lehvak) toa nuva(tahu nuva) 2003- rahkshi ( lerahk vorahk kurahk ) matoran z Mata Nui ( wyspa) (hewkii) 2004- vahki ( nuurahkh vorzakh rorzakh ) duże sety ( nivawkh & turaga dume) 2005- toa hordika ( matau vakama whenua ) visorak ( roporak ) toa hagh ( toa iruini) rahaga ( pouks ) 2006- piraka ( zaktan) toa inika ( kongu jaller nuparu matoro ) toa mahri ( toa kongu ) barraki ( ehlek ) 2008-brak 2009-brak 2010-brak Razem: 25 ( właściwie 24, ale set nivawkh & turaga dume liczę jako 2 ) Kombinery 2004- kranua ( 3 vahki nurahkh vorzakh rorzakh ) 2005- protocairn ( 3 toa hordika vakama matau whenua ) Sety promocyjne fikou ( tylko niektóre części ) Chciałbym mieć 2001- toa mata (lewa mata) turaga (turag matau) 2002- toa nuva (lewa nuva) bohrok-va (lehvak-va) 2003- bohrok-kal (lehvak-kal) tytani (takanuva) 2004- toa metru (matau metru) 2005- visorak (keelerak) 2006-toa inika ( toa hewkii) tytani ( brutaka) 2007- toa mahri ( toa jaller toa hewkii) tytani ( hydraxon) 2008/1- toa phantoka ( lewa phantoka) av-matoran ( tanma) 2008/2-toa mistika (tahu mistika) pojazdy (axalara-T9+lewa na pojeździe) 2009/1-glatorian (gresh tarix ) agori (tarduk) 2009/2-glatorian legends (vastus ackar kiina gelu mata nui) pojazdy ( cendox v1 kaxium v3 thornatus v9) 2010- BIONICLE STARS ( tahu gresh i takanuva) Inne Filmy "Bionicle Maska światła", Bionicle Legendy Metru Nui", "Bionicle W sieci mroku", "Bionicle: Narodziny legendy" Książki Książka o Toa Inika Gry Bionicle Heroes Ciekawostki Wśród swojej kolekcji nie mam żadnego niebieskiego bionicla. Nie wiem czemu. Na początku myślałem, że wszystkie bionicle są dobre . Dopiero gdy zobaczyłem film " Maska światła" zrozumiałem, które są dobre, a które złe. Do dwupaku rahkshi (lerahk i vorahk ) dostałem set matoranina hewkii ze sprzętem do gry w kohli. Po kilku miesiącach zgubiłem kakame hewkiiego. Na początku założyłem mu żółtą krane od tahnoka va(tak było przez pięć lat). Kiedy przeczytałem artykuł o po-matoraninie epenie kolega dał mi pomarańczową pakari i od tego momentu hewkii stał się epeną. Dostałem od cioci drugiego matau hordika, ale przerobiłem go na części zamienne. Zgubiłem dwa dyski rothuka od iruiniego (złoty i zielony) więc "dałem" mu dwa zwykłe (srebrne). Na wigilię w 2005 dostałem trójpak toa hordika z gumowym mieczem vakamy hordika i film Bionicle 3 " W sieci mroku". Do dwupaku rahkshi i hewkiiegio (teraz epeny) dostałem pudełko z trzema kratta. Moim ulubionymi żywiołami są powietrze i roślinność. Postaci, których najbardziej nie lubię to sidorak, nuju hordika i carapar. Kanohi, których bardzo nie lubię to elda, tryna i matatu hordika. Moja ulubiona kanohi to miru nuva. Prawdziwa nazwa 4 filmu to "Bionicle: Narodziny Legendy" , a w filmie na rozpoczęciu narrator mówi: " Bionicle: Odrodzenie Legendy". Jak się dowiedziałem ( z YouTube), że rok 2010 to koniec BIONICLI jako sety ( choć nie wiem czy to potwierdzona wiadomość) to o mało z fotela przed kompem nie spadłem. Moją opowieść wymyśliłem w tydzień. Decyzję nad napisaniem jej tu na mojej stronie podjąłem w miesiąc później ( duży udział kolegi w jej podjęciu). Napisałem ją w miesiąc i jeden dzień ( od 31 października do 30 listopada). Przeczytałem wszystkie hasła na EB. Cóż, pewnie wielu z was dziwi się jak tego dokonałem. Po prostu dzieliłem sobie EB na sekcje np. W jeden dzień czytałem hasła z "sekcji" Bohaterowie, drugiego np. Rahi, a trzeciego np. Miejsca. Zajęło mi to mniej więcej 3 miesiące. Z tego względu, iż znam wiele haseł dość dobrze to wiem co zmieniono i codziennie czytam tylko rzeczy zmienione. 'Cytaty powiedziane przeze mnie w szkole: "Uuuu... stary będziesz bulił "(do kumpla jak zwalił tablicę ze ściany) " Spokojnie synu, bo ci wytne z parola, i się skończy dzień dziecka! (do jednego gościa jak zaczął fikać do mnie) "Wchodząc wyjdź" (do kumpla jak mówił,że w gadce mocny) Podpisy 1. ''' KUBASS '''2. KUBA GYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! 3. W szkole KUBASS, a dla kumpli KUBA GYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! 4. JakubKongu użytkownik:jakubkongu Błędy '''(jeśli jakieś zauważycie to proszę je podać tu na mojej stronie a natychmiast je poprawię ) '''Przyjaciele (kto chce może się wpisać) --Warox 14:41, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) --Vezok999 19:27, paź 24, 2009 (UTC) --DARNOK 2 14:35, paź 25, 2009 (UTC) --Gormifan Akuumo Ąmet *D.O.M.I. nick 14:54, lis 2, 2009 (UTC) --Zapomniany Makuta Voxi, który gra w Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes [http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:BionicleFan Bionicle][http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja_u%C5%BCytkownika:Bionicle_fan Fan] Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) Takanuva250 Wrogowie (kto ma jakieś wonty do mnie niech poda powód i się wpisze) Hahli5656 ( słyszałem,że lubi plagiatować i zgapiać więc dla bezpieczeństwa) Ulubione filmiki z YouTube.com koleś naśladuje motory jedziemy po zioło (przeróbka) citroen c4 comerciall fat pizza- last magic mushroms fat pizza mc doggle fight bo nie canister wasteland 2 szkolna kusza ( spryciarze.pl ) Saga Legendy Bara Magna Rozdział 1 Jedność. Kiedy Wielki Duch Mata Nui trafił na Bara Magna, a Glatorianie pomogli mu ucząc go walki i przetrwania, Mata Nui odwdzięczył się im dając im moce elementarne , wioski Bara Magna zjednoczyły się. Tuma zaś po przegranej walce chcąc się zemścić na Mata Nuim jeszcze raz zebrał armię Skralli i Łowców kości i zesków, glatorianie mężniej przeciwstawiali się armii zła. Mata Nui zebrał armię złożoną z glatorian, agori i voroxów (które dzięki Mata Nuiemu stały się bardziej glatorianami niż bestiami,bo potrafiły mówić, straciły ogon i otrzymały moc piasku i kamienia, tak jak Gresh i Vastus moc powietrza i roślin ) pod przywództwem Maluma, który przyłączył się do Mata nuiego i otrzymał moc ognia(oraz dłonie z możliwością zdjęcia swoich płomiennych pazurów), zaś Strakk, Gelu i Surel (który bardzo uradował Gelu swoim odnalezieniem i został uzdrowiony przez Mata Nuiego) (którzy również przyłączyli się do armii) otrzymali moc lodu. Działając razem zbudowali wielką fortecę w miejscu wioski Tesara, którą nazwali " Magna Nui " ( Magna- na cześć Bara Magna i Nui- na cześć Mata Nuiego.) Od wielu dni planowali szturm na fortecę Skralli. Jednak Mata Nui wiedział,że młody glatorianin Gresh jest wybrańcem ( czyli tym, który wyprowadzi lud Bara Magna do Wszechświata Matoran)i bał się o niego. Jeszcze większe zdziwienie ogarnęło wszystkich (czyli podzczas rozszyfrowywania tekstów przez Mata Nuiego w Tajnym Laboratorium Kiiny) gdy dowiedzieli się, że Gresh jest bratem Vastusa. Wtedy to też, wszyscy dowiedzieli się o przeznaczeniu Gresha...( oprócz niego samego ) Mata Nui przeczuwał,że mogą przegrać "bitwę o wolność" więc dał swoim "podopiecznym" możliwość zmiany w swój żywioł, czyli wielkich glatorian(np Ackar zmieni się w wielkiego siebie tylko płonącego żywym ogniem) z możliwością zmiany wielkości od normalnych rozmiarów do rozmiarów 500 metrów. Rozdział 2 Szturm. Forteca "Bractwa Skały"(bo tak nazwał ją Tuma) była położona w miejscu najbardziej wysuniętym na północ od dawnego Roxtus. Tuma nie wziął pod uwagę możliwości, że Mata Nui może zaatakować go pierwszy. Przygotował armię, ale nawet nie zdążył wydać rozkazu szturmu na fortecę Mata Nuiego, bo już atakowana była jego forteca. Zobaczył całą armię Mata Nuiego, która po kolei niszczy kolejne części fortecy. - Atakować!!!!!- krzyknął Tuma. I cała armia przystąpiła do ataku. Ale to nic nie dało, bo Mata Nui wydał rozkaz zmiany w żywioł.Wszyscy galtorianie powiększyli się do rozmiarów 500 metrów. Po kolei niszczyli armię Tumy. Gresh użył pnączy ze swoich palców i wyrzucił około 20 Skralli w stronę swego brata Vastusa krzycząc: -Ej, braciszku łap!!! Vastus widząc kilkudziesięciu Skralli lecących w jego stronę użył kosy jadu i jednym ciosem "zrzucił" ich na ziemię.Odpowiedział Greshowi: - Dzięki bracie !!! Kiina wraz z Tarixem zalewali wodą kolejne oddziały Łowców kości, a Ackar i Malum zastąpili drogę im "ścianą" ognia. Łowcy kości nie mieli żadnych szans na ucieczkę. Kiedy Gresh i Vastus "bawili" się Skrallami, Gelu i Strakk zamrażali Zeski i jednostki Łowców kości. Vorox zaś zasypywał piaskiem i kamieniami uciekające Skrale.Razem z Malumem Vorox zrzucił płonący głaz, który zamienił się w magmę wprost na uciekającego Branara, który jeszcze próbował ocalić fortecę. Niestety zgiął stopiony magmą. Tuma widząc nieodwołalną klęskę swojej armii postanowił działać: - " Sam to zakończę"-pomyślał Tuma. I jak pomyślał tak zamierzał zrobić, ale Malum zastąpił mu swoją płonącą nogą drogę i krzyknął : - Gdzie! Padlino!!! Tuma bał się śmierci, ale nie próbował się poddać. Malum krzyknął do Mata Nuiego : - Mam go! Mata Nui słysząc to wydał rozkaz zmiany w normalnych glatorian. Z całej bitwy ocalał tylko jeden Skrall i Stronius. Wszyscy glatorianie zebrali się w środku miejsca bitwy i otoczyli Mata Nuiego stojącego nad Tumą. - To już koniec Tuma. Przegrałeś. Tuma słysząc to wstał i krzyknął: -Aaaaaaaa! My Skralle zawsze wygrywamy rozumiesz zawsze! I zaczął biec w stronę Mata Nuiego, ale Strakk i Malum przytrzymali go, a Mata Nui podszedł do szarpiącego się Tumy i powiedział: - Za wszystkie krzywdy, które wyrządziłeś poniesiesz karę. Mata Nui przybliżył się do jego twarzy i mocą Igniki zniszczył jego ciało i ducha tak, że została tylko zbroja Tumy. -Czy to już koniec ?- zapytał Tarix. -Z nim tak,- odpowiedział Mata Nui pokazując dłonią w stronę Tumy- ale zostają oni- powiedział pokazując na Skralla i Stroniusa. - Zabijmy ich- powiedział Strakk trzymając już topór w ręku. - Nie, mogą się nam przydać- powiedział Mata Nui. -Co ty mówisz.-powiedział ze zdziwieniem Ackar- Przecież oni są źli. -Może nie- powiedziała Kiina. - Zgadzam się z Kiiną- powiedział Gelu - Dobrze więc, niech przyłączą się w nasze szeregi- powiedział Mata Nui. I Mata Nui używając mocy Igniki i miecza życia ( miecz Mata Nuiego) i zmienił i ze złych w dobrych wojowników skały i ziemi. Wyglądali teraz jak przedtem, tylko z jedną różnicą. Ich oczy, dawne czerwone części pancerza i znak na tarczy zmienił kolor z czerwonego na zielony.(wygląd skralla 2010) Po bitwie i przyłączeniu dwóch Skralli w szeregi armii, Mata Nui rozkazał Perditusowi(który razem ze Scondoniusem, Kirbrazem, Crotesiusem oraz kilkunastoma Agori bronił fortecy Magna Nui przed ewentualnym atakiem), aby ten pojechał powiadomić wszystkich Agori o wygranej armii glatorian. Rozdział 3 Pokój i ostateczna bitwa. 3.1. Gdy glatorianie sprawdzali zgliszcza fortecy i miejsce bitwy nadjechał Perditus swoim Thornatusem razem z Kirboldem z wiadomością do Mata Nuiego. - Hej Mata Nui powiadomiłem Agori o waszej wygranej. Właśnie jadą tu Kirbraz, Scondonius,Berix i Crotesius.- powiedział Perditus. - Dobrze więc.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Niedługo powinni przyjechać przyjechać inni Agori.- powiadomił go Perditus. Ackar i Tarix słysząc ich rozmowę podeszli do nich i Tarix zapytał Mata Nuiego : - A co z Tellurisem i Sahmadem? - Oni tu zostaną, chyba że przyłączą się do nas. - Pojadę i sprawdzę co z nimi. Może się zgodzą - powiedział Perditus. - Jedź. Tymczasem Gresh, który miał 4 roślinne sztylety ( takie same jak jego miecze tylko trochę mniejsze) wziął jedną z tarcz Skralla. - Myślę, że można z nich zrobić nową broń. Berix! Mógłbyś tu przyjść - Już idę -krzyknął Berix i podbiegł do Gresha- O co chodzi? -Czy mógłbyś połączyć tarczę Skralla i moje sztylety tylko odłączając piłę. -Jasne. Kiedy Berix łączył obie bronie Mata Nui wezwał Gresha na rozmowę w cztery oczy. - Posłuchaj, kiedy rozszyfrowywałem teksty w Tajnym Laboratorium wyczytałem, że to właśnie ty jesteś wybrańcem. - Czyli, że kim jestem??!! -Jesteś wybrańcem, czyli tym który wyprowadzi lud Bara Magna do Wszechświata Matoran. - Do twojego wszechświata ?- zapytał Gresh. - Tak.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. Tymczasem nadjechał Perditus ze złą wiadomością. - Mata Nui ! Sahmad i Telluris nie zgodzili się, ale w walce z nimi zdobyłem 2 bicze Sahmada. - Niech tu zostaną.Niech przeżyją mój ból. Ale dobrze, że zdobyłeś te bicze. - Czemu- zapytał Perditus. - Dzięki nim wydostaniemy się stąd. -Ale...-Perditus nie zdążył dokończyć bo Kiina mu przerwała: - TTTaaakkk!!!! Nareszcie wydostaniemy się stad! Berix, który właśnie skończył budowę nowej broni Gresha ( roślinną sztyleto-tarczę z nowym symbolem, wioski Tesara i Trzech praw w środku ) " styrał " Kiinę słowami: - Ej nie podniecaj się tak. Wciąż tu jesteśmy. Kiina nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Wszyscy śmiali się z tego jak Berix zgasił Kiinę, nawet Mata Nui. Kiedy wszyscy Agori z całej Bara Magna byli już na miejscu bitwy Mata Nui przyłożył bicze do Igniki i napełnił je swoją mocą. - To są bicze między wymiarowe. Wtedy też Berix podał Greshowi tarczę i powiedział : -To jest roślinna sztyleto-tarcza. Twoja nowa broń. - Dzięki Berixie- powiedział Gresh - przyda się w walce. Mata Nui w tym samym momencie podał bicze Greshowi,który ciągle myślał nad swoim przeznaczeniem, jednak wziął je. Kiedy je wziął zmienił się w nową formę ( forma z 2010). Wszystkich zadziwił. Gresh był w szoku, jednak rzekł: - Skoro moim przeznaczeniem jest was stąd wyprowadzić to zrobię to. Wszyscy dumnie patrzyli na Gresha, szczególnie Ackar, Mata Nui, Tarix i Vastus. Gresh połączył bicze, które zaczęły wirować i wyrzucił je przed siebie. Dzięki temu otworzył przejście do Wszechświata Matoran. Bicze wróciły do Gresha, który rzekł: - Musimy je zniszczyć, aby nie dostały się w niepowołane ręce. Przecież wciąż są tu Sahmad, Telluris, a co gorsza Metus. - Ma rację- powiedział Ackar - Krok w tył. Wtedy Ackar użył swojej mocy ognia i spalił bicze. W każdym razie on i wszyscy zgromadzeni tak myśleli. Cały lud Bara Magna wraz z pojazdami, projektami wiosek, Areny Magna i fortecy " Magna Nui " przeszedł do Wszechświata Matoran. Zanim Mata Nui i Ackar przeszli przez portal Mata Nui westchnął, ale wiedział, że czeka ich ostateczne starcie z Teridaxem. Wtedy Ackar rzekł do Mata Nuiego: -Wreszcie wrócisz do domu. -Tak- odpwiedział Mata Nui z Clickiem na ramieniu. -Wy także będziecie mieć nowy dom. Dziękuje wam za wasz trud i pomoc dla mnie. Jednak wiecie, że czeka nas ostateczne starcie? -Tak. A co do naszej pomocy dla ciebie to drobiazg. Właściwie odrodziłeś się tu po to by zjednoczyć nadejście Legend Bara Magna, a my zawsze ci pomożemy. I weszli, a portal się zamknął.To był nowy początek...(?) Jednak nikt nie wiedział, że ktoś ich śledził. Tym kimś był właśnie Metus. Moc ognia Ackara wcale nie zniszczyła biczy. Moc Igniki dała im niezniszczalność, a Gresh nie był jedynym, który mógł się nimi posługiwać. Metus w postaci węża wziął bicze i ze śmiechem powiedział: - Ssss.... Teraz nareszcie będe mógł się na tobie zemścić Mata Nui!!! Zemścić!!! I kiedy pełzł przez miejsce bitwy chciał sprawdzić czy Tuma żyje zobaczył pustą zbroję Tumy i wpełzł pod nią z biczami. Ich moc zmieniła Metusa z węża w pół Metusa pół Tumę( tj wyglądał jak Tuma tylko z tą różnicą, że dłonie miał białe, tors pół Tumy pół swój tj pół czarny pół błękitny. Górna część hełmu była Metusa, dolna Tumy, usta zakryte, a oczy czerwone). Kiedy Metus zobaczył swoje nowe ciało, wstał, wziął miecz Tumy oraz bicze i rzekł: -Jestem panem trzech żywiołów. Lodu, skały i cienia. Teraz Mata Nui spodziewaj się mojej zemsty i mojej armii cienia. Zanim użył biczy postanowił zwerbować Sahmada, Tellurisa i Atakusa (który jakimś cudem przeżył bitwę). Gdy wrócił do Roxtus użył biczy i przeszedł przez portal razem z trzema złymi agori mówiąc: - Powstałem po to by zatryumfować. Przeszedł z nimi przez portal, i zebrał armię z alternatywnych Matoran cienia, Skralli, Łowców kości i kilkunastu alternatywnych złych agori skały(ale znalazł krótszą drogę i dotarł do Wszechświata Matoran przed Mata Nuim). Wtedy Metus przeszedł do oryginalnego Wszechświata Matoran i osiedlił się na południowym krańcu Wszechświata wraz ze swoją armią budując swoją fortecę. Metus czekał tylko na moment kiedy Mata Nui pokona Teridaxa, dopiero wtedy będzie mógł zaatakować. C.D.N Saga Legendy Wszechświata Matoran Rozdział 1 Pokój i ostateczna bitwa 3.2. Podczas podróży przez portal, Mata Nui opowiadał ludowi Bara Magna swoją historię i zwyczaje panujące we Wszechświecie Matoran. Gdy trafili już na miejsce Mata Nui był w szoku.We wszechświecie panował chaos. Trafili bowiem w sam środek bitwy pomiędzy wszystkimi Toa, Zakonem Mata Nui i Mrocznymi łowcami, a Rahkshi. Sami Toa również byli w szoku gdy zobaczyli nowych "Toa" i "Matoran" wychodzących z portalu (Sami glatorianie niewiele zmienili swój wygląd. Ich "proporcje" uległy zmianie. Organiczni- 15%, mechaniczni 85%). Glatorianie otrzymali również kanohi zamiast hełmów. Mata Nui w geście pomocy użył Igniki i zniszczył całą armię Rahkshi. Mata Nui krzyknął do swojej armii : - Pomóżcie im ! Po tych słowach wszyscy Glatorianie i Agori zaczęli "naprawiać" rannych Toa. Gdy już wszyscy Toa zostali naprawieni Mata Nui rzekł do wszystkich Toa: - To ja, Mata Nui, wielki duch. Prawdziwy pan i władca tego wszechświata - Udało mu się powrócić! - krzyknęli wszyscy Toa. - Przyprowadziłeś nowych Toa ?- zapytał Tahu. - Nie to Glatorianie i Agori. Wasi odpowiednicy z innego świata.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Jak chcesz pokonać Teridaxa? - zapytał Tahu .Próbowaliśmy wszystkiego i to nic nie dało. - Połączmy nasze moce i stwórzmy nowego wojownika, który pokona Teridaxa. - zaproponował Ackar. - Tak. Za jedność i pokój- krzyknął Mata Nui. - Za jedność i pokój- odkrzyknęli wszyscy. I jak powiedzieli tak zrobili. Połączyli moce żywiołów: ognia,powietrza, wody, lodu, kamienia, ziemi, grawitacji, magnetyzmu, dźwięku, roślin,światła,żelaza,plazmy, elektryczności i fuzji oraz moce próżni i kwasu. W ten sposób powstał Toa Sekenuva. Toa żywiołów ( nosił kanohi Evokhii. Kanohi żywiołów w kształcie złotej Kualsi). Sekenuva rzekł do wszystkich : - Jestem tym, który pokona Teridaxa i zaprowadzi pokój we Wszechświecie. Mata Nui rzekł do Sekenuvy : - Możesz kontrolować wszystkie żywioły oprócz cienia, życia i czasu. Dwa ostatnie z czasem się uaktywnią. Posiadasz w użyciu wszystkie znane Kanohi żywiołów i możesz je łączyć z różnymi mocami żywiołów. Mocy cienia nigdy nie otrzymasz. Twoja broń to sztylety żywiołów. - Rozumiem.- powiedział Sekenuva do Mata Nuiego. W tym czasie jednak zjawił się Teridax, który opuścił ciało Mata Nuiego (to był taktyczny błąd ponieważ w ciele Mata Nuiego nie było już ducha) i przybrał formę ulepszonego Makuty Metru ( wygląd pół Zaktan, a pół Niwavkh). Gdy zobaczył Mata Nuiego rzekł ze śmiechem : - Witaj. Bracie... Rozdział 2 Pokój i ostateczna bitwa 3.3. - Teridax ! - krzyknął Mata Nui - Ufałem Ci, a ty nie dość, że mnie zdradziłeś to jeszcze przejąłeś moje ciało i wygnałeś! - Tak, zrobiłem to, ale teraz nawet Ignika Ci nie pomoże!!! Nie pokonasz mnie ! I zaatakował Mata Nuiego dłonią cienia, ale nie zauważył Sekenuvy, który użył wielkiej Huny( przez co stał się niewidzialny) i mocy kwasu i uciął skrzydła Teridaxowi. - Aaaaa! Co to było?! Wtedy Sekenuva przybrał normalną postać i rzekł : - Może Mata Nui Cię nie pokona, ale ja tak. -Oooo !!! Nie bądź taki pewien!!!! I zaatakowł Sekenuve,jednak jednak Sekenuva wiedział, że Teridax jest "zasilany" jednym z kratta. Gdy Teridax był już wystarczająco blisko Sekenuvy, Sekenuva użył mocy plazmy, wbił sztylety w pancerz Teridaxa roztapiając go i używając mocy światła zabił krattę. Teridax mocno osłabiony krzyknął jeszcze ostatkiem sił : - Ale ... jak ty to... Nie dokończył bo Sekenuva używając mocy grawitacji sprawił, że Teridax stał się lżejszy i uniósł się w powietrze. Wtedy użył mocy dźwięku i zniszczył ciało Teridaxa. Wtedy zobaczył ducha Teridaxa i krzyknął : - Lewa ! Wystrzel Zamora z energetycznym protodermis ! Lewa wystrzelił zamora, którego złapał Sekenuva " odkręcił " go i zamknął ducha Teridaxa w zamorze. Po bitwie wszyscy zgromadzeni byli w szoku, ale Turaga podeszli do Sekenuvy, który podał swoją Maskę i sztylety napełnione całą swą mocą Turadze Vakamie mówiąc: - Wszechświat nie będzie bezpieczny póki nie zniszczę go na zawsze. - Ale czemu oddajesz mi swoją maskę i broń?- zapytał Turaga Vakama. - Zamknijcie je w totemie i ukryjcie głęboko w Archiwach Onu- Metru. Jest tylko jeden matoranin, któremu są one przeznaczone.To bedzie nowy Toa Sekenuva.- Na te słowa Turaga Vakama skinął głową na "tak". - Zbudujcie mi nowy pojazd, którym polecę w kosmos i zniszczę go na zawsze. Jak powiedział tak zrobili. Zbudowali pojazd ze szczątek Rahkshi, a Sekenuva rzekł do wszystkich: - Żegnajcie przyjaciele. I odleciał. Poleciał na Bara Magna, wykopał głęboki dół aż do rdzenia planety, umieścił tam zamora, a sam użył mocy połączonych mocy protodermis i protodermis energetycznego niszcząc tym samym siebie, Teridaxa i Bara Magnę. Mieszkańcy Wszechświata Matoran widzieli tylko wielki wybuch. Mata Nui widząc to rzekł: - To był wielki wojownik... Zginął za Wszechświat i... za nas. Wielkie Istoty słysząc to zstąpiły do Metru Nui, a ich przywódca Artakha rzekł do Mata Nuiego: -Słysząc twą troskę o lud widzimy, że możesz władać tym wszechświatem jako Toa. W związku z tym usuwamy z tego wszechświata twoje prawdziwe ciało. Brat Artakhi, Karzani rzekł jeszcze: - Od dziś jesteś Toa Mata Nui. Toa życia. - Dziękuje wam- powiedział Mata Nui. Artakha powiedział do Glatorian i Agori : - A wy od dziś jesteście prawowitymi Toa i Matoranami. Po tych słowach Wielkie Istoty opuściły Wszechświat Matoran. Rozdział 3 Odrodzenie Legendy. Mata Nui wraz z innymi Toa, Turaga i Martoranami przebudował górną część koloseum i zbudował tam fortecę Magna Nui. Na placu koloseum zbudowali Arenę Magna Nui. Na Arenie zbudowano 5 pomników. Od północy pomnik Toa Likhana, od południa pomnik Toa Mahri Matoro, od wschodu pomnik Toa ( glatorianina) Certavusa, a od zachodu pomnik Toa Igniki. Od strony koloseum pomnik Toa Sekenuvy. Nowi Toa(Glatorianie) i Matoranie (Agori) szybko zaprzyjaźnili się z innymi Matoranami i Toa. Mata Nui stworzył 6 nowych wiosek w każdym metru. Lesarę(w le-metru), Gajun(w ga-metru), Koconox(w ko-metru), Talcanus(w ta-metru), Onuxstus(w onu-metru) i Porox( w po-metru). Mata Nui stworzył również Wielką Radę, w której zasiadali: on sam, 7 turaga, Tarix, Vastus, Ackar , Rannu, Helryx, Krakua, Tahu,Takanuva, Hydraxon, Keetongu, Ehlek (który zaoferował swoją pomoc dla Mata Nuiego poprzez strzerzenie Metru-Nui od strony morza i stał się w pewnym sensie Toa.), Nektann ( który zaoferował swoją pomoc dla Mata Nuiego poprzez strzerzenie Metru Nui od lądu) i TSO ( który przyłączył się do Mata Nuiego i razem z mrocznymi łowcami, którzy stali się Toa). Nuparu stworzył nowe Vakhi o wyglądzie tych starych i elitarne o wyglądzie Toa Hordika, którymi dowodził Nektann. W fortecy były zbudowane działa obronne w razie ataku z powietrza. Sam Mata Nui dowodził armią powietrzną podzieloną na 6 szwadronów: powietrza ( szpiedzy,strzelcy i główni atakujący) , ognia ( prawi skrzydłowi i strzelcy) , wody ( taktycy i strzelcy), ziemi (drudzy atakujący i strzelcy), lodu( nawigatorzy i strzelcy)i kamienia (lewi skrzydłowi i strzelcy). Dowódcami poszczególnych szwadronów byli: Lewa ( powietrze), Tahu ( ogień), Gali ( woda), Onua ( ziemia), Kopaka ( lód) i Pohatu(kamień). Mata Nui skopiował Axalarę T9, Rockoha T3 i Jetraxa T6 dla swojej armii. Szwadrony posiadały: powietrze ( axalary T9), ogień ( axalary T9, jedynie Perditusowi przebudowano jego Thornatusa tak, aby latał, bo nie chciał Axalary), woda ( jetraxy T6), ziemia( rockohy T3), lód ( jetraxy T6), kamień( rockohy T3). Mata Nui stworzył nowych Toa: Tamaru, Onepu, Taipu, Macku, Hafu, Kapura, Nuhrii, Thetui, Piruk, Defilak, Defilak, Dalu, Kopeke, Kazi, Garan, Balta, Velika, Orkham, Vhisola i Ehrye ( oprócz Ahkomu. Został wtrącony do Dołu) oraz nowych Toa światła: Radiak, Gavla, Tanma, Kirop, Photok, Solek i Mazeka (Toa Vican był strzelcem działowym i lekarzem) oraz 3 szwadrony elitarne: światła( posiadali skopiowane i ulepszone ussani), Świetlnych łowców(od kiedy DH przyłączyli się do Mata Nuiego stali się Toa, a ich pojazdami były jetraxy T6) i Zakonu Mata Nui ( do nich należały axalary T9, rockochy T3 i jetraxy T6). Na działach obronnych siedzieli Toa z innych wysp, ( ale mogli również używać ich inni Toa jak np. Lewa za pośrednictwem specjalnych "rękawic" od Mata Nuiego uaktywni działo, a gdy ich nie używa " zlewają" się z pancerzem. Wyglądają jak "dłonie" Pohatu Mata. Nie można ich zdjąć.) dzielnie broniąc Metru Nui. Pojazdy Agori ( przrobione tak by mogły latać) stały w hangarach. W fortecy od strony północnej było lądowisko dla armii Mata Nuiego. Rozdział 4 Nowy Sekenuva. Mata Nui wraz z radą postanowił, aby po fortecą zbudować specjalną komnatę i umieścić tam Księgę Certavusa, którą zabrał Tarduk. Mata Nui nie chcąc narażać zbyt wielu Matoran ( chodzi o Agori) na wojnę, większości z nich dał różne funkcje. Berix i Tarduk byli lekarzami, Crotesius i Kirbold mechanikami,a Kirbraz i Scondonius nawigatorami i "radarowymi" w fortecy w komnacie głównej. To właśnie dzięki nim ( Agori) Metru Nui stało się bardziej "zmechanizowane". Agori z Tesary ( Matoranie) nauczyli Le- matoran jak chodować Thornaxy, a matoran z Ga-metru jak leczyć rannych. Życie stało się lepsze. Na wyspie Mata Nui ( a raczej to co z niej zostało) Matoranie znaleźli bohroki-va, przeprogramowali je i bohroki-va stały się posłańcami, które pomagały Matoranom. Mata Nui dumnie patrzył jak jego imperium się rozwija. Wiedział, który matoranin to nowy Sekenuva i z tego powodu był zmartwiony. Ackar, przyjaciel Mata Nuiego zauważył jego przygnębienie i zapytał wchodzac do jego komnaty: - Mata Nui, co się stało? Mata Nui nie zauważył jak Ackar wchodzi i lekko przestraszony odpowiedział: - Ehhhh... Gnębi mnie to, bo wiem kto będzie nowym Sekenuvą. - Jak to? Przecież Sekenuva powiedział...- zapytał Ackar, ale nie dokończył bo Mata Nui mu przerwał. - Tak, doskonale wiem co powiedział.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - No dobra, ale czy w końcu dowiem się kto nim jest?- zapytał Ackar. -Zwołaj radę i dowiecie się wszyscy.-odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Czy Toa i Matoranie też mają być obecni ?- zapytał Ackar. - Hmmm... ich także zwołaj-odpowiedział Mata Nui. Ackar wyszedł, a Mata Nui martwił się o Matoranina imieniem Epena. Mata Nui wiedział, że Epena to tak naprawdę Av-matoranin (w kolorze czarnym), czyli Matoranin światła imieniem Darnok, który po Wielkim Kataklizmie przybył na Mata Nui i przybrał formę po-matoranina i nazwał siebie Epena. Podczas posiedzenia rady, Mata Nui przedstawił zgromadzonym swe obawy i przeczucia. Turaga Onewa nie wierzył w to co mówi Mata Nui. Wokół wszystkich zapanował szmer. Wówczas Turaga Onewa wstał i zapytał Mata Nuiego: - Skąd ty to wiesz ? - Wielkie Istoty nawiedziły me we śnie. Wtedy wstał Takanuva i zapytał: - Ale dlaczego Matoranin światła? Mata Nui odpowiedział mu : - Nie wiem. Ale powiedziały jeszcze, że jego przeznaczenie spełni się właśnie dziś. Wokół wszystkich zapanował jeszcze większy szmer. Wtedy wstał Turaga Matau i rzekł: - Toa Iruini, Ty sprawowałeś pieczę nad jego Kanohi i sztyletami. Tak? - Nie mylisz się Turago- odpowiedział Iruini. Wtedy wstał Turaga Vakama i rzekł: - Berixie, idź i przyprowadź Epenę, a ty Iruini przynieś jego Kanohi i broń. Wtedy wstali i jednocześnie odpowiedzieli: - Dobrze Turago. Wyszli. Po jakimś czasie wrócili z Epeną( Darnokiem), bronią i kanohi Toa Sekenuvy, a Mata Nui powiedział do Epeny (Darnoka): - Wielkie Istoty wybrały właśnie ciebie na nowego Toa Sekenuvę. Czy się zgadzasz? Epena(Darnok) był mocno zaskoczony, jednak odpowiedział: - Jeśli taka jest ich wola i moje przeznaczenie, to się zgadzam... Wtedy wziął maskę Evokhii, założył ją i przemienił się w nowego Sekenuvę. Po przemianie rzekł: - Jestem Toa Sekenuva. Toa żywiołów. Rozdział 5 Atak z nikąd. Mata Nui postanowił "włączyć" Sekenuvę do Wielkiej Rady Metru-Nui i dać reszczie Toa możliwość "zmiany" w swój żywioł. Po zakończeniu kolejnego posiedzenia Mata Nui urządził ceremonię dla Toa Sekenuvy. Wszyscy świętowali. Gresh i Vastus rozmawiali z pozostałymi Toa powietrza, Mata Nui rozmawiał z Ackarem, Gelu, Malumem i pozostałymi Toa ognia, Kiina i Tarix rozmawiali z pozostałymi Toa wody, Strakk i Stronius siłowali się na rękę i większość Toa im dopingowała. Skrall siedział z pozostałymi Toa Ziemi, a Sekenuva rozmawiał z Takanuvą. Jedynie Scondonius i Kirbraz siedzieli na radarach. Nagle z nikąd ktoś zaatakował fortecę.Reakcja "działowych" była błyskawiczna. Mata Nui nie wiedział co robić, atak został przerwany. Vastus zapytał: - Mata Nui co to było, sabotarz ? - Myślę, że nie.-odpowiedział Mata Nui- Nektannie raportuj. - Cały czas patrolowaliśmy całe Metru Nui i nic nie znaleźliśmy.- odpowiedział Nektann. -Hmmm... Ehleku, raportuj. - Wraz z armią moich węgorzy patrolowaliśmy całe morze wokół Metru Nui i niestety nic. Ackar zapytał: - Więc co ? Mata Nui nie zdążył poprosić o ostatni raport od Kirbraza i Scondoniusa gdy nadbiegli obaj krzycząc: - Mata Nui! Ktoś zaatakował nas z powietrza, dwa szwadrony. Byli to Matoranie cienia i Łowcy kości. Dowodził nimi Vultraz. - Co!!! Jakim cudem w moim wszechświecie znaleźli się matoranie cienia i Łowcy kości?!- krzyknął z niedowierzaniem Mata Nui. - Radary zarejestrowały ich dopiero przy fortecy. Musieli mieć funkcje niewidziałności- powiedział Kirbraz. Następnego dnia nastąpił kolejny atak i tym razem przeciwnik poniósł straty. Gdy Mata Nui usłyszał jeszcze o Skrallach zwołał radę nadzwyczajną. Mata Nui zaczął mówić: -Zaatakował nas ktoś kogo nie znamy, a w śród nich są Matoranie cienia, Łowcy kości i Skralle. Na te słowa wszyscy wstali poirytowani, a Stronius powiedział: - Jak to możliwe. Przecież ja i Skrall jesteśmy ostatnimi z gatunku. Wtedy wstał Tahu i zapytał: - Czy mamy zrobić odwet? Mata Nui myślał and słowami Tahu. Wtedy wstał Ackar i rzekł: - Mata Nui... Mata nui jednak powiedział: - Niech szwadron powietrza pod dowódctwem Lewy poleci szukać siedziby lub fortecy nieprzyjaciela. Szwadron otrzyma funkcję niewidzialności. Gdy Lewa wróci i poda mi raport, dopiero wtedy zaatakujemy. Przez ten czas gdy ich nie będzie, obrona Metru Nui ma być w pełnej gotowości ( Ehlek, Neektan i ich armie oraz działa obronne w fotrecy). Na te słowa Lewa i jego szwadron w mgnieniu oka wyszli z sali w stronę hangarów. Razem z nimi pobiegli Crotesius z Kirboldem, aby zmodyfikować i przygotować ich axalary T9 do lotu. Rozdział 6 Raport z przeszpiegów i rozkaz odwetu. ''' Lewa i jego szwadron ( Kongu, Iruini, Lesovikk, Gresh, Vastus, Tamaru i Orkham, Piruk ) dostali rozkazy i odlecieli. Lewa postanowił rozdzielić się na 4 grupy po 2 Toa, tylko w jednej było 3. Tak, aby każda grupa sprawdziła inny kraniec Wszechświata. Lewa i Kongu- północ, Iruini i Lesovik- południe, Gresh i Vastus- zachód i Tamaru, Orkham i Piruk-wschód. Lewa sprawdzając swój "teren", nagle dostał wiadomość od Lesovikka i Iruiniego przez mini komputer w sterach ( zasługa Crotesiusa i Kirbolda): - Lewa, nie uwierzysz co znaleźliśmy. Właśnie na południowym krańcu Wszechświata. - Już rozsyłam to do pozostałych, a wy nie ruszajcie się z tamtąd.- odpowiedział Lewa. - Rozkaz!- odpowiedział Lesovikk. W ciągu kilkudziesięciu minut cały szwadron powietrza był na miejscu. Na jednej z wysp była ogromna forteca. Wszędzie chodzili Matoranie cienia, Agori skały ( nie stali się matoranami), Łowcy kości i Skralle, nieważne czy na wierzyczkach patrolowych czy na ziemi czy w powietrzu na Skyfighterah, byli wszędzie. Nagle Gresh i Vastus zauważyli 3 znajome twarze: Tellurisa, Sahmada i Atakusa. Gresh powiedział: - Hej, Lewa. Widzisz tych trzech, w dole o tam? - No, i co?- zapytał Lewa. - A no to,że to trzy najgorsze szumowiny całej Bara Magna.- odpowiedział Vastus. - Nie licząc Metusa.-dodał Gresh. Tymczasem Kongu zapytał Lewy: - No to jak? Wracamy czy atakujemy? - Wracamy. Wiemy wszystko co chcemy. Lecimy do Metru Nui z raportem i dopiero będzie rozwałka z zadymą.- odpowiedział Lewa. Po tych słowach wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Niestety coś poszło nie tak, bo radary "Armii cienia" zarejerestrowały ich rozmowę i rozpoczął się atak. Iruini mocno oberwał i spadł ze swojej axalary na ziemię. Gresh, Vastus i Lewa zaczęli pikować za Iruinim i Vastus krzyknął łapiąc rannego przyjaciela: - Mam go! Lewa już miał wydać rozkaz do odwrotu gdy ktoś złapał go za szyję lęcącego nad ziemią mówiąc ( to był Metus w ciele Tumy): - Przekaż Mata Nuiemu, że niedługo spotka go moja zemsta i, że nigdy nie pokona mojej potężnej Armii. Wówczas zapłaci za wielką krzywdę, którą mi wyrządził. Dziś będę dla ciebie i twoich przyjaciół łaskaw, ale pamiętaj następnym razem nie będzie tak miło. I puścił Lewę, który w mgnieniu oka pozbierał się i wsiadł na swoją axalarę wydając rozkaz do odwrotu. Metus długo patrzył w stronę, w którą odlecili. Wtedy Telluris zapytał Metusa: - Nie boisz się, że nas odnajdą? - O nie..., o nie, przecież o to mi własnie chodziło. * * * Gdy Lewa i jego szwadron przylecieli do Metru Nui, Tarduk szybko zabrał rannego Iruiniego do szpitala. Lewa i reszta zdali raport i Mata Nui zapytał Lewy: - Kto to był? - Nie wiem, ale powiedział, że się zemści i, że nigdy nie pokonasz jego Armii, a i jeszcze,że zapłacisz za krzywdę jaką mu wyrządziłeś. - To na pewno Metus!!!- krzyknął Mata nui Tu wyrwał się Vastus: - Wyglądał jak pół Tuma i pół Metus... - Jeśli to Metus to jak stał się tak potężny i jakim cudem dostał się tutaj? - W jego szeregach są Telluris, Atakus i Sahmad.- odpowiedział Gresh. Nadszedł Tahu, Ackar i Tarix, a Ackar zapytał: - Jakie rozkazy przyjacielu? - Bardzo proste. Odwet. Macie przygotować szwadrony, bo to my zaatakujemy pierwsi. Zwołajcie radę.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. Tahu, Ackar i Tarix wyszli i wówczas przyszedł Tarduk mówiąc: - Iruini będzie żył i weźmie udział w bitwie. Rana nie była poważna. Mata Nui i szwadron powietrza odetchnęli z ulgą. Tarduk odszedł. '''Rozdział 7 Odwet i okrutna prawda. Mata Nui zwołał radę nadzwyczajną w sprawie ich nowego wroga i odwetu na jego fortecę. Mata Nui zaczął mówić: - Naszym wrogiem jest Metus. Nie wiem w jaki sposób dostał się tutaj i skąd wziął tak potężną armię. Podejrzewam, że w jakiś sposób dotarł tu przed nami, gdy panował jeszcze Teridax. Zbudował swoją fortecę na południowym krańcu wszechświata. Na te słowa wszyscy Toa i wstali poirytowani. Ackar rzekł: -Mata Nui, jakie rozkazy? - Przygotujcie szwadrony. Polecą wszystkie szwadrony żywiołów, Zakonu Mata Nui, Światła i Świetlnych łowców pod moim dowóctwem. Działa obronne fortecy mają być w pełnej gotowości. Ehleku i Nektannie, wasze armie także mają być gotowości, ponieważ nie znamy ich zamiarów. Ja polecę na żółtym jetraxie T6 przed szwadronami jako ich dowódca. Po tych słowach rada się zakończyła. Mata Nui i cała jego armia poszli do hangarów. Gdy byli już na miejscu podeszli do nich Crotesius i Kirbold mówiąc: - Wasze pojazdy są przygotowane do lotu. - Dobrze, wy też bądźcie w gotowości.-powiedział Mata Nui - Tak jest !- powiedzieli obaj. Mata Nui powiedział do swojej Armii: - Gotowi? - Gotowi !!!!!!!!!!!-krzylnęli wszyscy. Wszyscy wsiedli do swoich pojazdów i odlecieli. Jakoś w połowie drogi zobaczyli 16 szwadronów Armii cienia pod dowóctwem Metusa. - Do ataku !!!!!!!!!!!!!!- krzyknął Mata Nui i Metus do swoich armii. Obie Armie ruszyły ku sobie. Mata Nui ruszył na Metusa lecącego na Skyfighterze. Obaj lecieli obok siebie stojąc na swych pojazdach. Mata Nui krzyknął : - Metus!!!!!!!!, jak się tutaj dostałeś?! - Oooo.... jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? Dzęiki tobie. - Jak to dzięki mnie? - Zacząłem śledzić Perditusa. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce bitwy, a wy uciekliście, ja znalazłem to. Pamiętasz? I wyciągnął bicze Gresha. Mata Nui krzyknął: - Przecież Ackar je spalił! -O nie moc twej maski dała im niezniszczlność. To dzięki niej i hmmm.... TOBIE się odrodziłem. -To niemożliwe !!!!!!- krzyknął Mata Nui.- Ty....- Tu nie dokończył bo Metus mu przerwał. - Zapłacisz za moją krzwdę!!!! I zaatakował mieczem Tumy Mata Nuiego, ale ten sprawnie się obronił się scarabaxową tarczą zrzucając Metusa z pojazdu. Metus uratował się dzięki Jetpackowi Vultraza krzycząc: - To jeszcze nie koniec Mata Nui......- i odleciał dając swojej armii ( po bitwie tylko jeden szwadron) rozkaz odwrotu. Mata Nui nie poniósł strat w ludziach. Za to jeden Toa wykazał się odwagą zabijając Vultraza. To był Mazeka. Mata Nui i jego armia wrócili do Metru Nui. Po powrocie Mata Nui zwołał radę. Rozdział 8 Przygotowania do wojny. Mata Nui długo myślał nad słowami Metusa. Gdy siedział w swojej komnacie weszli Tarix i Vastus, który zapytał: - Mata Nui jakie rozkazy? -Zwołajcie radę. Mam złe przeczucia....- odpowiedział Mata Nui - Dobrze.- odpowiedział Vastus. Gdy obaj wyszli Mata Nui dalej siedział i myślał o Metusie i o tym co on ( Metus) zamierza zrobić. Wówczas wszedł Ackar z wiadomością o tym, że rada jest gotowa. Mata Nui razem z Ackarem ruszyli ku sali głównej. Gdy dotarli na miejsce Mata Nui zaczął mówić do zgromadzonych: - Nasz wróg planuje jeszcze jeden atak. Podejrzewam, że właśnie tutaj. W Metru Nui. Na te słowa wstał Turaga Vakama i powiedział: - Dlaczego akurat w miasto? - Nie wiem, ale jedno wiem na pewno. Litości nie okaże.- odpowiedział Mata Nui. - Jakie rozkazy? - zapytał Ackar. - Najważniejszymi w tej bitwie będą szwadrony. Waszym zadaniem będzie atak z powietrza na szwadrony Metusa Tym razem waszym przywódcą będzie Tahu. Ja będę dowodził wami z fortecy .Toa z innych wysp i Zakon Mata Nui będą siedzieli na działach. Jeśli wam się uda zniszczyć armię powietrzną Metusa, przyłączycie się do armii piechotnej Nektanna pod moim przywództwem. Ehleku, jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak i przegrasz, najszybciej jak będziesz mógł dostań się na ląd i przyłącz się do armii Nektanna. - Tak jest !- krzyknęli wszyscy Toa. * * * Gdy narada się skończyła Sekenuva poszedł do hangarów, do Crotesiusa i Kirbolda. Gdy dotarł na miejsce zapytał ich: - Co robicie hmmm.... - Naprawiamy Thornatus Perditusa. Mocno oberwał. Czy mógłbyś przeciąć tę ramę bo ja już wszystkiego próbowałem i nic?-zapytał Kirbold. - Jasne!- powiedział Sekenuva. Sekenuva spróbował przciąć ją swoimi sztyletami, ale nie dał rady. Po nie udanej próbie zapytał: - A tak w ogóle z czego to? - Z Exysdianu- odpowiedział Crotesius. - A jak go niszczyliście?- zapytał Sekenuva. - Najczęściej to lawą lub lodem.- odpowiedział Kirbold. Sekenuva użył mocy ognia i rozgrzał ramę do ponad 10000 stopni, potem użył mocy lodu i schłodził ramę do -10000 stopni. Potem uderzył sztyletem w ramę, która pękła i skruszyła się. Ale coś było w środku. Mały kryształ w kolorze fioletu ( symbolizował fuzję). Kirbold zapytał: - Co to jest?!, pierwszy raz to na oczy widzę! - Czy było tego więcej?- zapytał Sekenuva. - Nie wiemy- odpowiedzieli obaj. Wtedy Sekenuva użył maski czasu, którą w pełni opanował i cofnął się na Bara Magna do momentu ucieczki Ludu Bara Magna. Znalazł kopalnie i odnalazł wszystkie kamienie żywiołów. Wtedy wrócił do hangaru i rzekł: - Mam je wszystkie. Idę do Mata Nuiego. Gdy przyszedł do komnaty Mata Nuiego, ten połączył je tworząc kamień protodermis żywiołów ( wszystkich znanych i istniejących) i dał go Sekenuvie. Wtedy Sekenuva zyskał nowy żywioł i Kanohi (Protvohii). Wtedy stał się najpotężniejszym z Toa. Rozdział 9 Przemiana. Metus siedział w swojej komnacie i trzymając bicze między wymiarowe myślał nad ich działaniem: -"Jak działacie.... i czym jesteście". Wtedy wszedł jeden ze Skralli i zapytał: - Jakie rozkazy panie? Czy mamy zaatakować? - Nie. Poczekamy aż...- i tu nie dokończył bo jeden z biczy sam z siebie( jakby miał własny umysł) zaplątał mu się na ręce i zmienił jego materie na 2 potężne. Od teraz mógł, kiedy chciał zmienić się w protodermis płynne, lub skrystalizowane. Gdy przemiana dobiegła końca, a Metus zobaczył, że jest jednym kryształem krzyknął: - Aaaa! Co się ze mną stało?! - Nie...nie wiem panie- odpowiedział przerażony Skrall. - Ale jeśli chcesz możesz się przekonać.- powiedział Metus. I wtedy "wystrzelił" z palców tysiące kryształowych kolców z protodermis w stronę Skralla. Ten próbował jeszcz uciekać, ale "kolce go dopadły". Metus widząc potęgę swoją i biczy, wyszedł z komnaty i poszedł do jednego z matoran cienia idowiedział się czym jest.Wtedy wydał rozkaz ataku na dół.Całą armią wyruszył do dołu, jednak wcześniej "uodpornił'' wszystkich na Mutagen. '' * * * Ehlek i jego armia pilnowali dołu. Nie spodziewali się ataku. Ehlek i jego armia wraz z Hydraxonem próbowali wszystkiego. Niestety przegrali. Metus uwolnił Kalmaha, Mantaxa, Takadoxa, Pridaka i Ahkomu( którego zmienił w matoranina cienia).Jemu o to właśnie chodziło. Ehlek, Hydraxon i armia Ehleka uciekli do Metru Nui. Przerażony Ehlek, nagłym atakiem najszybciej jak mógł pobiegł do Mata Nuiego z wiadomością o ataku. Gdy dotarł na salę rady ( bo odbywała się narada), krzyknął: - MATA NUI! Metus uwolnił resztę Barraki i Ahkomu, jego zmienił w matoranina cienia! Wszyscy wstali jednak nikt nic nie mówił. Dopiero Vastus zapytał: - Mata Nui jakie rozkazy? - Takie jak wydałem. - odpowiedział Mata Nui- Bowiem to oznacza wojnę.... Rozdział 10 Wojna o Metru Nui. Ehlek nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko dołączy do armii Nektanna. Właśnie odbywała się narada i Ehlek był bardzo zły, że przegrał, ale nikogo za to nie winił. Tymczasem Mata Nui zapytał go: - Ehleku, powiedz jaki był cel Metusa by uwolnić Barraki? Ehlek odpowiedział: - Cóż, zanim trafiliśmy do dołu byliśmy "królami" taktyki. Zapewne dlatego ich uwolnił. Sądzę, że w przeciągu najblższej godziny odbędzie się atak na Metru Nui. Napewno dowiedział się tego od Ahkomu. Turaga Vakama zapytał Mata Nuiego: - Czy szwadrony i armia Nektanna oraz działowi mają być gotowi teraz? Mata Nui odpowiedział mu: - Niech będą gotowi w ciągu kwadransa. Ponieważ wszyscy Toa, armia Nektanna i działowi byli obecni krzyknęli: -Tak jest !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W tym momencie wszyscy wyszli z sali. Mata Nui podszedł do Tahu i powiedział: - Życzę wam powodzenia, ale gdyby coś ci się stało, przekaż Ackarowi dowodzenie. Ten odpowiedział: - Dobrze, no i dzięki. - Nie ma za co. Mata Nui poszedł do sali dowodzenia, gdzie już czekali Scondonius i Kirbraz wraz kilkoma Agori(matoranami) i 7 Turaga. Tymczasem w hangarah Tahu powiedział do reszty szwadronów: - Wszyscy tutaj dobrze wiemy, że czeka nas wojna i niektórzy możemy z niej nie wrócić. Więc nieważne co by się stało postarajcie się nie spaprać sprawy bo Mata Nui i matoranie liczą na nas. Czy wszyscy gotowi, bo wiecie, ja nikogo nie zmuszam? Wszyscy odpowiedzieli chórem: - TTTAAAKKK JJJEEESSSTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! W tym samym czasie Tahu dostał wiadomość od Mata Nuiego, że Scondonius i Kirbraz wykryli na radarach kilkanaście szwadronów Metusa. Tahu krzyknął: - Na nich!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wsiedli na swoje pojazdy i odlecieli. Gdzieś w połowie drogi ujżeli na horyzoncie około 100 szwadronów nieprzyjaciela. Tahu powiedział do siebie: - To będzie długa wojna... Gdy obie armie starły się w boju, w ciągu minuty Metus stracił około 1/4 swoich szwadronów za sprawą szwadronu powietrza. W ciągu następnych pięciu stracił resztę za sprawą reszty szwadronów Tahu. Metus wycofał się, jednak Tahu wiedział, że to nie koniec. Wszystkie szwadrony wróciły do Metru Nui. Tahu zdał meldunek Mata Nuiemu, że wygrali.Mata Nui odpowiedział mu: - Teraz czeka nas bitwa ostateczna, a za razem najtrudniejsza. Przygotujcie się. - Dobrze-odpowiedział Tahu. Nie długo cała armia złożona z około 1000 wojowników ( oprócz Toa i Świetlnych łowców,Zakonu Mata Nui obecne były, ogromne armie Vahki, Nektanna i elektrycznych węgorzy Ehleka ) stanęła w Metru Nui czekając na atak. Nie czekali zbyt długo. Gdy tylko Metus ze swoją armią pojawili się w Metru Nui Mata Nui krzyknął: - NA NICH !!!!!!!!! Gdy tylko Ehlek zauważył resztę Barraki zaatakował ich swoją mocą elektryczności o sile 10000 volt. Czterech ostatnich Barraki zostało wymazanych z historii. Gdy Metus zobaczył Mata Nuiego, zaatakował go swoim mieczem i powiedział: - A więc to jest to miasto legend. Hmmm.... niedługo będzie moje! - Nie myśl sobie zobaczysz poniesz klęskę!- krzyknął Mata Nui odpychając go. - Ooooo..... nie bądź taki pewny. Zobacz!- i zmienił się w skrystalizowaną formę samego siebie. - Skąd ty masz taką moc?- powiedział z niedowierzaniem Mata Nui. - Ehhhh.... Czy muszę ciągle ci to powtarzać? Dzięki TOBIE!!!!- Już miał go zaatakować kryształami z protodermis gdy Sekenuva za pomocą kanohi Huny i mocy protodermis płynnego stopił ciało Metusa wraz z duchem. Unicestwił go na zawsze. Tylko Ahkomu wiedział, że przemiana miała swoje konsekwencje. Zamieniała Ducha Metusa w kryształ. Sam Ahkomu miał wydać rozkaz odwrotu, ale Sekenuva zabił go mocą dźwięku krzycząc: - Giń zdrajco, padlino, śmieciu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cała armia Metusa została wybita( dosłownie). Nikt nie ocalał. Z armii Mata Nuiego zginęło tylko 99 Vahki i 101 węgorzy Ehleka. Po wojnie Mata Nui ku radości wszystkich zwołał uroczystą radę. Rozdział 11 Epilog(pot.zakończenie), czyli o tym jak we Wszechświecie Matoran zapanował pokój. Mata Nui zdecydował z radą, aby zniszczyć fortecę Metusa i wysłał tam szwadron lodu i ziemi. Wszyscy świętowali. Gdy szwadrony wróciły Mata Nui wyszedł na środek areny i powiedział do wszystkich: - Rada i ja zdecydowaliśmy,aby pod wodą zbudować nowe więzienie,a strażnikami będą specjalne podwodne Vahki. Nuparu już opracował plany. Na każdej z ważniejszych wysp zbudujemy mniejsze "fortece posterunki", tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Na pewno dostaną je oddziały Vahki Nektanna i mniejsze oddziały Świetlnych Łowców. Zdecydowaliśmy, że co miesiąc odbywały się będą wyścigi na waszych pojazdach na torze w Lesarze. Co roku zaś odbywać się będą dwa Wielkie Turnieje. W odstępach co 6 miesięcy. Pierwszy bez użycia broni i mocy. Tylko wasze umiejętności walki wręcz, siły, sprytu i waleczności. Drugi z użyciem broni, mocy żywiołu będziecie mogli używać tylko w przypadkach zagrożenia życia. Radujcie się. Wygraliśmy wojnę, a jedyną rzeczą, która została zniszczona w naszym mieście to brama do niego. Po tych słowach wszyscy świętowali dalej. W ten sposób we Wszechświecie Matoran zapanował pokój. KONIEC Kategoria:Użytkownicy